The Accident
by Pinky90
Summary: Miley and Lilly are going out but have a few problems, miley gets annoyed at lilly and walks out of school, next thing miley knew she was lying in a hospital bed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice, lots of advice needed. please review :)**

**Mileys Pov.**

Ok I know she is the one but I just don't know if I am ready for this, as in like a serious relationship. As you never know we could be together from now on, we could never split up, never have that time to go out have a laugh and not worry about what you do or upset your partner. I just find this relationship very confusing, yes we have our arguments some very extreme some just little stupid ones. I just don't want to be scared anymore, I want to wake knowing the day is going to go well, no more worrying, no more getting stressed out. I just don't know anymore.

**********************************************************************

'Miley! GET UP!' Robbie shouted for the 3rd time.

'Right dad I am up'

Miley jumps into the warm steamy shower and pours shower gel all over her body to freshen up. She grabs her toothbrush, holds it like a microphone and starts to sing and dance………..

'_i don't want to be afraidi wanna wake up feelingbeautiful today and know thatim okay,cause every ones perfect in usual seei just wanna believe in me'_

' aaagggggggghhhhhhhh god damn it' screeches miley.

Yes yet again Miley has slipped in the shower, flat on her face, legs and arms up in the air waving all over the place and lilly walks in.

'Miley seriously you need to stop dancing in the shower, you are going to do some damage one day and plus its an attractive sight to see when your legs and arms are waving all over the place hahahahahahha'

' oh shut up lilly and help me up, I was practicing my new song'

'awww come here babe you silly bum, now hurry up and get dressed we have school in 15mins'

*********************************************************************

'OLIVER, OLIVER! You will never guess how I found Miley this morning Hashanah its was the most unattractive, funniest scene I have seen in a while'

'lilly shut your big mouth, at this rate I will be the laughing stock of school' miley moans.

'spoilt sport!' 'I will tell you later oliver' lilly whispers to oliver slyly.

Miley and Lilly slowly walk to their first class of the day, English, well at least they have a good teacher, Mrs Perry, very good looking lady, well lilly thought that but miley disagreed, miley thought the best looking girl in the world was lilly and stood by it, she never checked any girls out only the odd occasion. Well Mrs Perry had long blonde curly hair with a tint of brown streaks through it, she the most amazing facial structure, with a toned, slightly tanned body and always wore short skirts and low cut tight tops, which as you could imagine made lilly drool and miley got annoyed at this.

'oh yes we have Mrs Perry now. Hmmmmmm I wander what she is wearing today?'

'lilly shut up, am not taking this anymore, I have had enough, you either want me or you don't.' then miley stomped off.

Lilly looked about completely confused, normally miley just tells her to shut up and stop perving.

***********************************************************************

**Lillys Pov**

Miley is such a bore sometimes, she never lets me pervs on anyone she thinks she should be the only girl I look at and drool over. Well a girl can look but not touch, just cause she has already ordered her meal don't mean she cant look at the menu as some people would say. But anyway she is a good laugh she is such a cluts in the shower always falling over hahaha. I know I want to be in a relationship with her I know we can last forever, I just don't know if that's what she wants, she doesn't talk about her feelings that much. Hmmmmmm wish she would, we could make so much out of this relationship.

***********************************************************************

'Oliver, have you seen miley?'

'no lilly why? Whats up? Thought she was in your last class?'

She was ment to be, but we had Mrs Perry and I was perving and she walked off, she never does that.' lilly pounders.

'hmmmmm that's strange, that is so not like her. She will show up, she wont pass up food haha'

Lilly and Oliver sit at there usual table with there lunch hoping miley will show. Lilly just sits moving her food round her plate mushing it all up together, while thinking maybe she has went to far maybe she shouldn't perv so much or just not out loud. She was thinking away when she heard loud screaming and shouting.

'OH MY GOD!'

' SOMEONE GET HELP!'

'CALL AN AMBULANCE'

Lilly jumps up wandering whats happened, her and oliver run towards where the crowd is………… its miley…….. She has been hit………. Hit by car.

************************************************************

hmmmm i wander what has happened? will miley be ok? you all will just have to wait till the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey sorry it took so long to update ben busy with college and kickboxing then got that damn sickness bug. i promise to update quicker next time :).**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review with advice and ideas. :)**

**Sorry its so short, wanted the next bit to be chapter 3 am picky like that.**

Mileys Pov.

I just couldn't take anymore of lillys perving, why couldn't she just perv on me why is it always other people. I wish I was as beautiful as them, maybe then she would look at me and be like mmmmm I could do you right now on that table. I would love that so much. So anyway I just had to get away from her, I ran and ran and ran, I had no idea where I was going. I think I must of ran through every corridor of the school, ran into every pupil, teacher, and door until I ran right out the main front doors out the school grounds, every looked at me with faces screwed up like 'what a freak, why is she running'. everything just suddenly went dark, the last think I heard was ' WATCH OUT!'

*****************************************************************

'out my way, let me through, what's happened?' lilly shouts through the crowds.

Sirens are getting louder and closer, more people are crowding round to get in on all the excitement. Then a big booming deep mans voice is heard above everything, it was Robbie.

'let me at my daughter! Will someone explain what has happened? Is an ambulance on its way?'

'Robbie! I am so glad you are here, I don't know what happened I just hope she is ok please make her ok please!' lilly begs her heart out.

'there's not much I can do until someone that knows what happened tells me, did anyone see it?' Robbie booms out.

'I seen it all, she ran right out the school and on to the road, she never even looked, it was like she was in a daze, like she wasn't actually there, I tried shouting to her but she just kept going'. one of the pupils explained frantically.

'ok calm down, its going to be ok can you remember what happened next?' Robbie asks.

'yeah I seen a van coming fast up the road so I shouted again but still no response, I ran after her to stop her but I was too late, the van just went right into her, she went flying right into the air, landed on the windscreen, rolled over the van and landed on the road, that's the van just there, the driver took off as soon as she hit the road'. the pupil cried out.

'ok thank you for your help, I am assuming it was you that called that ambulance?'.

'yes as soon as she went in the air I was on the phone, I think that's how they got here so quick'.

Ok you have been an enormous help, you will have to give a statement to the police, so why don't you go back inside the school and calm down then try to remember what the driver looked like for me please.'

The pupil slowly walked towards the school, tears streaming down her face. She went straight to the nurses office to lie down. Robbie walked over to the ambulance where miley was getting wheeled into, lilly was already in her seat so Robbie sat next to her and just burst, all his emotions just came out, tears came running down his face one after another, he tried to speak but it was just all mumbled.

'Robbie its going to be ok, she is a strong girl, she will get through this I promise you' lilly reassured him.

'lilly don't promise things like that, but I really do hope you are right, I don't know what I would do without my little girl' Robbie mumbled out.

After a 20 minute ride they reached the hospital, miley got rushed away to get assessed properly and Robbie and lilly got put in a family waiting room. They waited and waited, went through loads of coffee, cries, talks, hugs. It was an hour until a doctor came to fill them in of what is happening.

****************************************************************

Please Review the more reviews the faster i update :)

I love blackmail hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

**I told yaz i would update sooner, i always stick to my word :)**

**I hope yaz enjoy and please keep reviewing and thanks for all the nice reviews much appreciated :)**

'Doctor please tell me she is ok, please say she has made it through.' Robbie pleaded.

'Your daughter is in a very bad way, she got a good knocking, she has internal bleeding which we don't know where it is coming from at this moment we will have to operate to find this out, she has a cracked skull and is currently unconscious, she also has a broken themar and dislocated shoulder.' the doctor explained.

'will she pull through, is she going to make it?' Robbie asked.

'I am terribly sorry but at this current moment we don't, we need to operate on her leg and shoulder as well as find where the bleeding is coming from and fixing it. The bones can wait as they are not pushing on any main arteries or tendons, the main thing is we find where the bleeding is coming from before we are too late, we are prepping her for her operation now so if you would like to see her before the op you may go now'. the doctor concluded.

'thank you doctor, please look after my bud. Can you show us to her room now?' Robbie said.

'Yes yes of course I can, follow me.'

*************************************************************

Lillys Pov

I cant believe what has happened, how could I have let this happen. What a way to tell someone to stop there perving ways. I can tell you one thing I wont be perving again, I have learned my lesson, or maybe miley just shouldn't be so touchy she should know I love her and want to be with her that's why am still with her. If I wanted to be with someone else the I would say so. Oh I don't know my head is everywhere at the moment. I just hope she is ok, I don't know what I would do without her.

I don't actually know if I can go into her hospital room, I don't know if I can cope seeing her like this, I wander how Robbie is coping, I have never seen him brake down like he did in the ambulance before. I hope he is going to be ok. Just if I didn't perv this wouldn't of happened, we wouldn't be here, we would be on the beach or at Mileys or making out somewhere. Why did this happen, why? Why does it have to be miley? She is such a sweet. Kind caring person, she would rather help other people than herself. Why does this stuff always happen to good people? Why not horrible criminals like murderers and rapists. I have so many questions right now, I wish someone could answer them all.

****************************************************************

Creeeaaaakkkkk. As the door opened, Robbie and Lilly walked into Mileys room. There she was lying there, completely lifeless, it looked like she was just in a deep sleep, her whole body was limp, if it wasn't for the black and blue bruises, the different coloured cables trailing out of her like lots of snakes, all the machines beeping and doctors running about, it would look like they just walked in to wake her up from a deep sleep. But no such luck they weren't, they were going in to say a possible last good bye, a possible last kiss, a possible last hug. Robbie just walked up to her bed like a zombie not to sure of what he was to do.

'hey bud. How's it going? We will see you in a couple hours, where you will be feeling so much better, just keep on fighting bud, everything is going to be ok. I love you Miley.' Robbie finished his possible last words and walked away from the bed letting Lilly say her bit.

Lilly walked straight to the bed, crawled onto it and snuggled up to Miley. She lay there for a bit just taking in Mileys scents, her shallow breathing, her slight gasp for air every so often. After a good 10 minutes of just lying there she moved so her mouth was right next to her ear.

'Miley am so sorry for perving, I wish this had never happened, I am never going to perv again I promise, I love you so much baby. Please pull through, I know you will, just you keep kicking on, I know you are strong enough to get through this. I will be waiting for you when you come out, I promise I will be right by you bed side. I will be right here, never leave until the day comes when you can leave too, then we will leave together. I love you so much Miley.' Lilly finished what she was saying and just lay there, and cried.

'Come on Lilly, its time to go, lets go get a coffee and find a comfy seat, we have a long night ahead of us.' Robbie explained.

The two of them left the room, with glazed eyes. Trying to hold back the tears they walked down the corridors of the hospital to the canteen, and just sat there for a good 20 minutes until Lilly picked up the courage to say something.

'Robbie? How are you feeling?' Lilly sort of squueeked out.

'I am ok Lilly, got to stay strong for Mileys sake. I am so worried am going to lose my little girl its unbelievable. I know she will fight through this, she is a strong girl. Are you doing ok Lilly?' Robbie shakily spoke out.

'Am doing ok, just hoping she will get through this. Just hoping she will forgive me for my perving ways, I promised her I wouldn't perv again and am going to stick to that.' Lilly explained.

'Lilly what are you talking about? Have I missed something here?' Robbie asked confused.

'Oh sorry, well you know how it is, I like to look at other girls, like saying oh she's a babe etc, but miley doesn't like it and today she just burst and ran off, that's the last I seen of her till she got hit. If I knew it bothered her that much I wouldn't of said it out loud.' Lilly explained

'oh I see what's going on now, well you and Miley will have to resolve this matter when she is back to health.' Robbie told Lilly

It had been 6 hours since Miley had went in for her operation, she was finally back out and in intensive care. Lilly and Robbie where sitting in the family waiting room for the doctor for the report.

**Is Miley going to survive? what is going to happen between Miley and Lilly? You have to keep reading to find out :)**


End file.
